All Of My Hopes and Dreams
by xXSammie-BlackXx
Summary: Chloe Saunders is a rich, up-and-coming director about to shoot her first big-time film. What happens when Derek Souza, some creep from the subway, auditions for a side role in desperate need of money- and how does her boyfriend handle it? AU Chloe Saunders Derek Souza Simon Bae Tori Enright Liz Delaney Rae Rodgers Lauren Fellows Kit Bae Rated M for strong adult language (sexual)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is AU, and Derek lives with his father, Zachary Cain, and his grandpa and cousins, Theo, Carter and Nate Cain.

Tori lives with Kit and Simon.

Chloe's mother is still dead.

I have not decided whether they are still going to be supernaturals, but the Edison Group isn't a part of this.

Her eyes were the brightest blue Derek had ever seen.

She sat on the subway looking bored, hands folded in her lap. Her long strawberry blond hair was thin and straight and silky looking, and she looked slightly to the right, small pixie nose pointed that way. Her lashes were long atop her glowing blue orbs, and pale eyebrows curved up. Her skin was immensely pale, and looked like satin. Her lips were slightly large and rounded, pink and plump. She had a thin neck that led to a light yellow spaghetti strap shirt, showing bony, freckles shoulders and leading down to thin arms that met in her lap. She wore green, khaki shorts and held in her hand a small camera that he could tell was expensive. Her long, smooth legs led down to green flip flops and toenails painted a chipping baby blue.

Derek couldn't stop staring as she sat calmly, obviously having something on her mind, or she surely would've noticed his indecent staring- other people did. The boy next to him, blonde and Asian, did, and glared suspiciously his way. But whatever. Derek didn't care. She was lovely.

Chloe sat on the subway and noticed someone's intense gaze on her. She glanced at him through her peripherals, a skill she had mastered in casting. He had deep emerald eyes with earthy brown patterns. His thick eyebrows knitted together as he peered at her intently. He was slightly tan, with long, messy black hair, trailing down to just below the back of his neck. He had a thin, tight mouth, and strong, manly facial features- and a very noteworthy jawline. He stood tall, most definitely over six feet as he stood in the aisle way, holding one of those things coming down from the ceiling- Chloe didn't care enough to remember their name. He wore a Syracuse University sweater, baggy and loose, and worn, dark blue jeans, topped off with black sneakers. She turned her attention back to the sign she'd been reading, too worried about the final auditions for her first big movie to be creeped out by this staring stranger.

Simon sat next to Chloe as he glared at whoever stood there, openly gawking at her. Didn't the man see his arm around her shoulder, figure that she was his? And why stare at her, even if he weren't there? It was creepy, and Simon got some seriously bad vibes from the guy. He was ugly, resembled a pit bull with intense, forest green eyes. He looked like a fucking rapist standing there, just watching her. Simon shook his head angrily. Fucking pervert.

A/N: So, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: They are indeed supernaturals.

"Chloe Saunders," She turned to see none other than Liz Delaney, her old childhood friend, grinning at her and walking forward. Chloe smiled happily.

"Oh- Liz!" The girls hugged and Chloe took in her apparel- a beautiful navy blue sundress. It made her midnight blue eyes pop. She wore her long golden hair in a braid wrapped along her head.

"Are you trying out for Leslie?" Chloe asked, deeply amused. Liz had always loved cameras.

"I am... What do you think?" She twirled and Chloe laughed.

"Your personalities do fit." Chloe turned as Simon walked up. "Oh, dear- this is Liz, my old friend. I do believe I've told you about her?" As she spoke, Simon grinned a charming smile and shook her hand. Liz smiled beautifully and shook back. "And Liz, this is my boyfriend, Simon Bae. He's the illustrator of my book covers, and the... Special effects guy for movies." Simon winked at Liz.

"I do killer smoke." Liz laughed, not in on the joke. Chloe leaned in.

"He's a sorcerer..." She looked at Simon. "... And she's a Half Demon. A volo, actually." They grinned at each other once more, and this time, Simon's smile was somewhat flirtatious. It didn't bother her.

"Ms. Saunders? It's time to start," She turned to see her assistant, Kari, talking to her. Chloe smiled.

"Alright. Liz'll go last, to trump 'me all." Liz laughed and itched the back of her neck. Simon sat next to Kari, and Chloe noticed that where Beth was supposed to sit was empty. She looked at Kari in question.

"She's sick." Chloe nodded slowly, before smiling at Liz.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Liz smiled and followed Chloe to the folding chairs behind their folding table. Kari walked over to let in all of the actors for the main character- Leslie McGlore.

She survived the zombie apocalypse, and lived for years without anyone, until she found Mikey. It was romance meets action meets comedy. Chloe was proud of it.

They all read the five lines Chloe had picked out, but none of them really felt... Right. One girl, named Miranda, came close- but the lack of passion and ferocity in her voice as she told Mikey that, goddammit, she would not lose the first person she'd loved since this hell broke out to something as stupid as a zombie trapped in a fucking toilet, just didn't seem right.

Liz stood then, and adjusted her skirt and she cleared her throat. She walked to the front, and closed her eyes, faced clenching in repressed pain, a strong woman hiding years of hurt.

"My name is Leslie, and I'm 23 years old. I was just a little girl when I woke up to find my mother on the sofa, half of her throat missing, and my little brother on the floor with it in his mouth." Then, she grinned excitedly at me. It was so deep and meaningful that I smiled right back.

"Oh, Mikey! Look- it's a little girl, and she's not sick! Maybe... Maybe we can keep her..." She looked down as she started her plea, eyes loving and soft, small smile hopeful. Chloe was swept away by her performance.

"That's it," Chloe declared after she'd finished. "You're Leslie." Liz grinned happily at her friend and laughed. Chloe ignored as Kari shooed away the other actresses and invited in the young actresses, with their parents, to try out for the little girl, Thea. Each one stole her heart, but he ended up picking one named Imogene with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes.

She hated to crush the other girls. Several of them cried. But- that was the job. Might as well get used to it young...


	3. Chapter 3

There were two more characters who weren't zombies: Mikey, and Thea's older brother, Emit. Emit wasn't a very big character, he was only in it for about fifteen minutes before dying, but Mikey- he was huge. He needed to be perfect. He was to be tall, dark, and handsome. His voice was also supposed to be deep. Emit didn't matter.

So, all of the guys were allowed in at once- they'd specify which character they'd be trying out for. Chloe was surprised to see the guy who'd watched her earlier walk in. Well, she supposed he did fill Mikey's list pretty well. He wasn't gorgeous, but he wasn't bad, either- and with make up...

She called Kari over and asked to drag him up last. She liked saving her ideas to try last...

A few notable people auditioned. Peter, Brady and Austin were all good for Emit, whereas Royce and Nate (Bozian) were both good Mikey's, though Nate was red headed. Finally, the green eyes met Chloe's, and she offered a tiny smile.

"And who would you like to audition for?" She asked, looking up at him. He scratched the back of his neck, scowling at the wall.

"Um, Emit." Chloe nodded slowly.

"I see... But you fit Mikey's appearance to a tee. If you don't mind, I'd like you to read both?" The boy looked intensely at her.

"... Look, I'm only trying out for the money. I don't want to be all big and famous." Chloe raised her brow as she heard Simon scoff.

"What's your name?" She asked, supporting her chin elegantly with her entertained hands.

"Derek Cain." He itched his forearm nervously.

"Well, Derek Cain, Mikey will get payed more money, more frequently." He looked into her eyes, green meeting blue. "Whatever or whomever you need that money for could surely use as much as possible." Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright..." He cleared his throat and thought about all the times he'd ever lied, and he focused on that.

"... Get away from her. Thea - come here, now, God only knows..." Derek's jaw tensed and Chloe shook her head.

"Stop focusing on lying. Focus on becoming that person. Try it with Mikey." Derek looked at her, and Chloe felt eyes on her. She could see Simon's unhappy andconfused face beside her, but he focused on Derek.

He cleared his throat as started over. "... I-I... Leslie, please. Forget- forget me. Go save- Save Thea. I'm begging you." The emotion in his voice made Chloe lean back. His plea was raw and passionate, and Chloe found herself deeply interested in him.

"You're it. You're Mickey." Simon sat forward, disbelieving.

"But Royce-" Chloe shook her head.

"He's perfect. He's got it." Simon set his jaw before leaning back, shaking his head. Chloe grinned at Derek, who stuffed his hands into his pocket and stared at the ground as Chloe looked at her list.

"Derek, please sit next to Imo - Midge. Brady- you've got Emit." She smiled as he grinned at her. Simon smiled - she'd purposely picked his favorite, even though she'd preferred Austin.

Chloe looked over at her new cast, but really, she couldn't stop looking at Derek. There was just something... Alluring to her. She shook it off and smiled at Simon, who leaned in an pecked her lips. For some odd reason, though, her stomach didn't flip- it sank and turned. She smiled it away and dismissed it as nerves...

Though, moments later, her eyes returned to Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe grinned as she saw Derek in Mikey's signature greenish khaki pants, mossy green flip flops with muck-covered fuzz on the straps, and grey muscle shirt. Silently, she appreciated his bulging biceps. She looked at his face, slight acne covered bymake up, lashes longer, eyebrows plucked- they were red and agitated still. She grinned as she noticed his slight haircut. He still had his hands in his pocket.

"How do I look?" Brady came out, in a hoodie and light blue jeans. His hair had been spiked to look crazy and wild, and lightened with temporary dark blonde dye. He looked gorgeous, exactly how she pictured Emit. Liz came out, hair trimmed around her shoulders, curved side bangs, and lightened to bleach blonde. She wore a white sundress and an army jacket Leslie always wore. Midge came out, auburn hair greasy and short, though somehow she was still the cutest little girl ever. Her big brown eyes were enhanced by slight make up, making them look as big as Chloe's. Chloe couldn't help but grin.

"Looks good," Simon said as he walked up to Chloe and wrapped an arm around her. Chloe leaned against him, aware of the flicker of something in Derek's green eyes. She ignored it, somewhat bothered. She felt Simon kiss her head, though she didn't feel the warmth it usually gave her. Again, she ignored it, again slightly bothered. Kari walked up.

"Time to start the first scene with Midge and Emit." They'd be doing Brady's part first, so that he could be done sooner, as his family had made an impromptu vacation in just over a week.

"Alright, people. Brady, go to your first marked spot- you've got blue, Midge has yellow, Liz has red, and Derek has gree-"

Just then, a girl bolted through the door. Everyone turned to see a panting black girl, with coppery hair, skin, and eyes, panting. She wore her hair in dreads, wore a camo tank top, and distressed brownish jeans. She looked up, and grinned.

"Derek. Theo sent-" Another boy barged in as Chloe stared in confusion. He looked a bit like Derek, only shorter and less muscular, with hazel eyes and short hair. He smiled nonchalantly and looked at Derek.

"Grandpa sent us. What're you doing? You haven't been home in nearly a week."

"Um, you can't be in here, this is-" Kari began, but Chloe waved her off. Her jaw set as he smiled at Chloe.

"Well hello there. I'm Carter Cain. This is Rae Rodgers." He walked forward and kissed Chloe's hand. Derek came close to them and shoved him away. Chloe looked at him, confused.

"Tell him I won't be home until I can pay it off." Carter let out a laugh, and Rae frowned.

"Derek, you don't actually have to repay your dad," Derek glared.

"Yes, I do. I'm not a charity. Now leave." Chloe frowned as he walked back to the stage and stood on the green number one. Carter laughed and smiled at Chloe, then leaned down and kissed her temple. She stood frozen in shock, then felt someone shove Carter away.

"Keep the fuck off my girlfriend, werewolf." She looked at Simon in shock. Kari gawked, and Chloe waved her away. Reluctantly, she left. Chloe looked at Midge- who looked pissed.

"What's wrong with werewolves?" The little girl asked, crossing her four year old arms. Carter grinned - well, wolfishly. Simon said nothing, just glared at Carter, who took a step forward. Simon instantly shot him into Rae with a knock back spell. Both of them hit the floor, and whereas Carter snickered bitterly, Rae looked outright pissed. She walked towards him, hands turning visibly red, then bursting into flame.

"Wanna play with magic, asshat?" She challenged. Chloe stepped forwardinstinctively and yanked her pendant off, then used all her controlled power to pull her Demi-Demon servant, Diriel. A sickly sweet scent filled the room as the beautiful woman stood in front of Chloe.

"Leave, child." Diriel put out her hand and sucked the flames from Rae's hands, and turned them into ice. Rae glared up at her as Chloe felt all eyes on her, or Diriel.

"Rae. Come on. That's a demon. A real one." Carter was on his feet, a protective hand on her shoulder. Jaw tense, Rae gave one single nod, then turned and followed Carter out.

"Holy shit," Brady gawked. "I had no idea you were a necro," Liz nodded slowly.

"I didn't know you were that strong- you didn't even need a ritual." Chloe looked back at her cast.

"Let's shoot this."

A/N: Does anyone know what kind of powers Brady had? Thanks for the reviews already! I tried to make this one longer, due to the suggestion, but I can't tell until I publish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek counted his money. He'd been paid a lot of fucking money- this Chloe chick was not only loaded, but obviously a really big deal. Derek had been told everyone would see this - and he only prayed they wouldn't recognize him.

He'd been payed a hundred hundred dollar bills. Ten thousand dollars, in advance. He, of course, had to sign paperwork assuring he'd come back.

And of course he would. He only had a tenth of what he owed his dad.

"So," Chloe sat next to him on the cement pad in front of the studio. She looked at him. He continued to stare at the ridiculous amount of cash in his hands. "Why do you owe your dad money?" Derek tensed and breathed in.

"None of your business." He replied matter-of-factly. Chloe sighed.

"How much do you owe him?" She sounded slightly annoyed. Derek stood and walked away. He heard Chloe sigh, stand, and walk back into the studio.

Derek arrived at Andrew's house and walked in without knocking. He sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. He didn't even look up when Derek walked straight to the kitchen and made a toasted peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He walked to the living room and lounged on the chair near the fireplace.

"Long time no talk," Andrew said, not even looking up from his paper. Derek nodded as he stuffed half the sandwich in his large mouth. Derek breathed in, ignoring the scents from the forest, from all the dead animals.

"I hear you're repaying your dad for what he owed the pack," Andrew's voice was hard and disapproving. Derek swallowed.

"What I owed the pack." He corrected. Andrew sighed.

"I hear you're acting now." Andrew set down the paper to look at his old friend's son.

"Just this once. How'd you know?" Derek finished his sandwich and set it's saucer on the side table, leaning back.

"I know the director, and her boyfriend. I'm close with Simon's father, Kit. You should remember Kit." Derek nodded. The blonde guy had looked familiar. That would also explain the blonde hair - Kit's wife had been Danish or Swedish, or something.

"Yeah, I remember. Didn't know Tori had a brother," He thought of the rich snobby girl he'd met. They still talked sometimes. She'd had a crush on him, once upon a lifetime ago. Andrew nodded.

"Yep. I hear she's gotten herself a boyfriend. A skin-walker, goes by Rafe." Derek blinked in surprise.

"A skin-walker, eh?" He laughed shortly.

They talked for a while, laughing and catching up. Later, around seven, a knock sounded at the front door. Andrew stood and answered, and there was Kit, who smiled easily at Derek. He nodded in return.

"I hear you're Mikey in Chloe's new movie," Kit said as he walked in and sat on the love seat. Derek nodded. "She's really taken a liking to the way you play him." Derek continued to nod, slowly, lips pursed, as he stared at the floor. Andrew sighed.

"How's your dad?" Kit asked. Derek looked at him, not moving his head.

"How do you know my dad?" Derek asked tensely. Kit gave a small smile.

"Supernaturals have to stick together." Kit's voice was a little sad, and soft. Derek turned his face to Kit's then.

"Seems your son feels as if that doesn't count for werewolves," his voice was accusatory. He glared at Kit under his lashes. Kit frowned.

"What?" He said, crossing his arms. Derek shook his head once.

"I got to get going," Derek said, standing and brushing off his jeans. Kit nodded and stood, too.

"Me, too." Andrew grabbed Derek's arm lightly as Kit left.

"Stay here tonight." Andrew said, carrying Derek's saucer to the kitchen. "I know you haven't been going home lately. Just stay here, in the guest suite." After a moment, Andrew returned, and Derek nodded slowly. Andrew smiled.

"Great. How's pork chops and potatoes sound?" Derek raised a brow, knowing Andrew couldn't cook. Then he glanced down to the hand dangling by Andrew's side, with two microwave meals. Derek laughed.

"Sounds fine, Andrew. Ah... Thanks." Derek looked away, scowling, and itched the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go... Change first." Andrew nodded.

"Of course." Derek didn't know, as he walked out the back door and into the woods, if Andrew meant 'of course' to the thanks, or to the Changing, but he figured it was for both.

He smiled bitterly as he found a small clearing.

"Time to do this..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: the Darkness Rising is in this. If you do not know, that's another series in sync with the Darkest Powers, about the Phoenix Project on Vancouver Island, in Canada. A skin-walker is a mountain lion version of a werewolf, and they all have birthmarks. I have only read the first book of this series, but have read summaries for the other two. All official couples and sexual orientations will be followed (Maya and Daniel, Corey and Hayley, Sam being gay, Nicole being psychotic.) I'm not sure if that makes this a crossover, since they're in the same otherworld. I'm putting this up so if you don't want it, leave a review against it. Tori will still be with Rafe, though. If I don't get any against reviews soon, I'll start adding them to the story, starting with Maya, since she's Liz's adopted cousin. Like I said, Rafe's already in it.

Also- there's a mild sex scene in this chapter, let me know if I'm too descriptive, because I don't want to risk getting this pulled. Also let me know if it's not descriptive enough (to a degree) because I still want it clear what they're doing. I'm not used to do that- it's either all or nothing with me.

Chloe lay on her bed, in just Simon's old senior sweater and a pair of white cotton panties. Her hair was up, sloppily, and she'd just gotten done drying her hair from the shower. The bed was nice and cozy.

"You look so damn hot in that," Chloe heard Simon grin from the doorway. She blushed and laughed softly.

"You aren't too shabby yourself," She smiled out, glancing over at him. He walked in, naked under his wet towel, blonde hair damp and chest gleaming with sparkling beads of water. Chloe smiled in appreciation.

"Come here. It's been a long day..." Chloe spread her legs, just a bit. Simon grinned and came to her, laying gently on top of her after tossing the towel away, and kissing her lips.

They'd been together since they were 15. She couldn't believe it- what, eight, nine years? She kissed him back happily, their mouths fighting playfully, tongues dancing carelessly from mouth to mouth, almost mimicking sex. Usually it made her hot, made her belly stir, made the embers of her soul light on fire-

But now, it was just... Nice.

She felt his fingers somewhere deep in her, and she gasped. The embers instantly lit with his gentle, loving kindling.

She felt him inside of her after that, it could have been hours, days, or mere minutes. She focused on the lovely burning, heating her heart in the most delicious of ways as he cared for the flames tenderly, moving back, and forth...

And then it stopped as he finished without her. He pulled out, dragging a sheet to catch the mess, and she lay there, panting and melting back into the coolness without having peaked. She was shocked. Simon always made her come.

Of course, he didn't notice- she never made much noise, and she never made a mess. He must be so used to her orgasms being easy...

She decided not to say anything as he pulled on a pair of boxers and lay behind her, tracing her body with his, arms tight around her. It had still been nice, and his embrace was so pleasant... She drifted off into an unsatisfied sleep.

Derek was on all fours, screaming in pain. His body was shifting, bones, cracking, and it felt like his blood was boiling acid. He was at that minute long peak, where he felt like this was going to kill him- slowly and in the most agonizing of ways. He felt his muscles contract and morph and loosen, felt and heard the snapping and changing of bones and ligaments, smelt his insides as they twisted and shifted throughout his body. He was going to die, here in this forest, alone.

He couldn't get that word off of his mind.

Even as the peak ended and the pain lessened and lessened, he kept thinking how alone he was. No one could stand being around him when he Changed, not even his family, because his were worse than any of his. His dad didn't care, Grandpa didn't care, and sure as hell his cousins didn't. He was the odd one out in their little pack. He was alone, and he always would be.

When he collapsed in his panting wolf form, he thought of that girl- Chloe. She looked like a teenager, but she was so immensely beautiful. He wanted her near. Wanted her with him, always. He'd wanted to kill Carter when he'd kissed her perfect hand.

And that Simon guy. He seemed like a prick, all self righteous and arrogant. Derek closed his eyes.

He thought about what his dad had said about his mom. Her name had been Josephine Souza, and she'd picked his first name. She'd had other children, by other werewolves, but he never saw them anymore. Only when he'd been around his mother.

He remembered that she hadn't been a werewolf. A half-demon agito, he thought. He remembered what his dad had said.

"Your mother was the love of my life, Derek. The woman of my dreams. She'd been my mate." He'd been so sad, up in a tree with Derek, as he told him this story. It was back before puberty, back when he hadn't been so closed off. Back when he used to play chase with Nate and throw around footballs with Carter. Back when his uncles were alive, when dad had been alright.

Could Chloe be his mate? He didn't know much about that. He knew werewolves fell immediately, like that imprinting bullshit in Twilight. He knew that, most of the time, it was for another werewolf - and with another werewolf, it was always mutual. But he also knew that it was rare for someone else to love a werewolf.

His dad had been a prime example of that.

He didn't want to think about this anymore.

Derek stood, and after moving his joints a few moments, he burst into a quick run towards the house.

He felt alive, as he smelt all kinds of smells, as he caught the whiff of live rabbit that made his stomach growl and his feet waver towards it just slightly. He couldn't help but chase it, and when it was close enough to him, he slowed and crept the few last feet towards the bush it was next to. He smelt it so strongly, it was burned into his nostrils. He felt drool drop an held back his growls and his snarls. He leaped on it, sinking his long canine into its throat, killing it quickly. He didn't eat it, though- he would have to stay in wolf form to digest raw rabbit and not get sick. He just couldn't resist the hunt.

He turned and ran to the backyard, rabbit in his mouth. Andrew stood just outside the door, food in hand. Derek dropped the rabbit at his feet.

"For tomorrow?" Andrew asked knowingly. Derek gave a curt nod, then turned to Change back in his clearing, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tori sat casually on the couch at her father's house. Simon sat at the computer, working on editing Chloe's zombie film. She ran a finger through her short, black hair.

"Dad?" She said without opening her eyes.

"Yes?" He said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Can Rafe come over for dinner?"

Carter and Rae sat outside Theo's house. It was a warm night, still early August, and Rae had dragged her pants up, making huge lumps of fabric on her thighs. She'd also removed her shirt, revealing a black sports bra and a slightly chubby tummy. Carter smirked ad reached over, yanking one of the pant legs until it became mid-thigh shorts. She glared at him.

"Hey, those were my favorite pants." Carter turned his eyes to her.

"Yeah, well, now they can be your favorite shorts." He ripped the other leg to match, leaning over her, face close to hers. She looked at him, and he could tell she was affected by it. He grinned, then stood and pulled off his own top. She looked away, a blush creeping onto her light copper face. He grinned.

"Like what you see?" He said arrogantly. Rae snorted.

"Yes, those trees I see are nice." Carter grabbed her gently by the arm and yanked in an exact way, not hurting her, but pulling quickly and firmly until she was flush against him. He was taller than her, her head coming to just under his nose, and she leaned her head back to glare up at him, though it didn't come out quite right. He leaned into her ear and whispered,

"You know you want me," before dragging his tongue slowly over her earlobe. She shuddered and whimpered. It was such a nice sound, to hear tough little Rachelle whimper for him... He snickered and walked back into the house.

Theo and Zach sat together at the table, Zach with his head down, pulling gently at his hair.

"Zachary, look. Derek is a smart, resourceful kid who'll get that money, quick and easy." Theo said to his son, not believing a word if it himself. Usually Theo was brutally honest, but right now, Zach was about to rip his hair out. Inside, Theo thought it was quite funny - all the times he'd worried about Zach and his brothers.

"I'm going to bed," Zach said, standing. Theo nodded, said goodnight. His son left.

Theo stood and walked into the living room just as Carter walked in, shirtless and smirking to himself. Theo frowned at him.

"What have you been doing?" He crossed his arms at his grandson, who grinned in reply.

"Teasing Rae. Night, pops." Theo nodded slowly.

"Be nice to that girl."

"Yeah, yeah." Carter went into his room, and Theo just shook his head.

"Boys."

Kit walked over to his son after Tori had left to go see her boyfriend.

"Simon," he said, leaning against the wall.

"One Sec, Dad..." Simon quickly paused the shoot and save his progress. He turned to his father with a grin.

"Yeah?" Kit ran a hand through his greying hair.

"What did you say about werewolves to Derek?" Simon's smile fell, replaced by unhappy confusion.

"What?" He said. Kit sighed and sat.

"I went over to Andrew's after work. Derek was there. I asked about his dad, and he wanted to know how I knew him. I told him that supernaturals need to stick together, and he suggested you didn't feel as if that counted for werewolves." Simon narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Carter Cain was hitting on Chloe. I insulted him. I said nothing to Derek." Kit sighed.

"What did you say?" Kit asked, sitting on the computer desk. Simon sighed.

"Does it matter?" He looked at Kit, mouth tight. Kit sighed.

"To them, probably not. To me, it does." Simon sighed.

"I told him to leave her the fuck alone, werewolf." Simon walked to his room and slammed the door. Kit pinched the bridge of his nose. He must have been pissed because he'd touched Chlo-

She walked in then, smiling at Kit. She hugged him and murmured greetings before walking into Simon's room. Kit sat on the couch just as Simon came out and went into the shower.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. My sister is in the way to try out at a singing audition, so I have to go.

I've decided not to use the Darkness Rising. Rafe will only be mentioned... I will be doing an AU Darkness Rising story soon, though! Go check it out. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe walked into work happily. Simon had gotten sick, perhaps by karma, and now, Chloe was excited. It was individual practice sessions, she decided, because her new actors needed work.

"Brady, you'll go first." All of them had got there early; she'd texted Beth, who was back today, that she would stop for coffee. She passed it out.

"Isn't it the assistant's job to get coffee, not the director?" Chloe turned to see Tori walking in. She smiled and hugged Chloe.

"Hey, girly." Chloe said. But Tori was looking at Derek.

"Holy shit. I thought Dad was joking." Derek grunted. Tori laughed. Chloe looked at Tori, confused.

"Our moms work together. We've known each other for a while. His dad and my dad are always acquaintances, with multiple mutual friends." Chloe looked at Derek.

"Small world," she said. Derek nodded. Chloe cleared her throat. "Alright. Brady," she said.

"Wait, I wanna help. What's up?" Tori said. Chloe looked at her.

"Private lessons. Come on, then." Tori tilted her head.

"I could take Derek and we'll be done twice as fast, so we could still shoot today."

"I'd like to help Derek. You can have Brady and Liz," Chloe suggested casually, or so she hoped.

"Why?" Tori asked, confused. Chloe struggled for a response.

"Mikey's my favorite character." Tori looked at her suspiciously.

"Alright. Brady, come on." He grinned and winked at her. She rolled her beautiful eyes.

Chloe smiled at Midge. "Let's go first, love." Midge grinned. Chloe left Liz and Derek alone with Beth, all three drinking their respective coffees.

"Alright, let's go over your first scene, Midge." Chloe said after they had entered an empty private room. Midge smiled girlishly.

"Derek is a werewolf," Midge said. Chloe blinked and nodded.

"Yes," Chloe said, smiling. She sat on the floor, and Midge sat on her. Chloe laughed.

"You're one, too, right?" Midge nodded solemnly.

"Yes." She whispered the next part, "You think Derek's cute," Chloe raised her brows. "He can't hear you, these walls are too thick." After a moment, Chloe smiled.

"I do. But I have a boyfriend." She answered making Midge giggled.

"You're Derek's mate," Chloe laughed. Probably just her four year old rambling.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." She set Midge on her feet and stood herself.

"Ooowaugh," she groaned as she stood. "Now let's get started."

Derek sat in silence with Liz, bonding. It wasn't awkward, in fact, it was nice. He had a feeling that if she wasn't consumed in her coffee, she wouldn't shut up. He listened in on Midge and Chloe.

"You think he's cute," he heard Midge whisper to Chloe. He tensed and his gaze shot to their door, listening.

"You're his mate," he heard. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" Liz asked curiously, head turned. Derek simply shook his head, pondering that.

"So," Brady said, collapsing after practicing his death scene a million times. Tori breathlessly sat next to him, wiping her sweaty hair out of her face.

"Chloe's got a boyfriend, right? The Asian?" He asked and Tori nodded.

"Simon, my brother. Actually- I think he's about to propose." Brady chuckled, and glanced at her.

"She's got the hots for Derek." Tori pursed her lips and nodded slowly.

"I noticed." Tori looked at the door, lips pursed, eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm slightly worried." Brady laughed, grinning.

"You should. He's hot for her, too."

A/N: Looking for a beta for this. I'll replace past chapters with edited versions once I find one, as I've found mistakes in them. Hope you enjoy the story, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe walked out to see Derek and Brady. Tori must've finished with him and taken Liz already. Chloe smiled at Derek, who stood and walked past her into the room. She followed, closing the door softly. She turned and jumped, letting out a girlish yelp, to see Derek leaning over her, an arm on either side of the door.

"What-" She started, but Derek leaned down and kissed her hard. Immediately she felt herself grow wet, and soon his hands were all over her. She reveled in the feeling of his touch, his sloppy kiss and hands, and knew if she didn't stop him she might very well come.

She shoved him back and he swallowed, scowling at the corner, obviously very unhappy with himself.

"I-" he started, but Chloe shook her head quickly.

"No." She said. His jaw set.

"Just- practice your lines." Chloe licked her lips, tasting him briefly again. He said them, voice twisting in his needed emotions, though he still scowled at the wall. She marveled at the fact he had already memorized all of his lines. She was so in awe that he'd finished them by the time she could speak.

"Now use your face and body language." After a moment, Derek nodded, and looked directly at her with those piercing green eyes. He acted out all of his scenes, barely pausing in between lines. It was lunch by the time he finished, with Chloe offering advice. Derek practiced his last lines before he died, right after Leslie kissed-

Leslie and Mikey kissed.

Which means Liz and Derek would have to kiss.

Chloe felt deeply unhappy with that thought.

"What?" Derek asked gruffly as her ace twisted slightly.

"Hm?" She asked. Derek narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her.

"Never mind. Isn't it time for my lunch break yet?"

Simon lay in bed, feeling miserable; not only did he have a cough, stomach ache and the sweats, he had to deal with the fact that Chloe was with Derek without him. He coughed again, sitting up to lean over his garbage can, and emptied his soup into it.

"Nyugh," he coughed out, spitting the phlegm from his mouth. Chloe wouldn't be able to come and visit. She couldn't get sick.

"Damnbit," he manage out, grabbing a tissue to blow his nose. He plopped back down, curled up, and fell back to sleep.

Rae lay in bed, in only a bra and panties, blankets half on her. She was asleep, Carter could tell. He walked in silently and straddled her back, as she lay on her stomach, arms pulled in, one knee bent. He leaned forward and suckled sloppily on her neck, moving his hands to cup her soft breasts. She moaned gently and shifted. He continued to suck and fondle until she woke up, blushed, and continued to lie still for him. He pressed his hard member against her butt, and she moaned then, before shoving him off.

"That's enough, pervert." She pulled her blankets tight around her as Carter laughed. He lay behind her, spooning her, as she blushed and glared.

"Goodnight, beautiful," He said as he buried his face against her for another quick nap before lunch.

Simon sat is the driver's seat, Chloe beside him, and Tori in the back, as they drove to the studio. It was time to shoot the last part of Brady's scenes: his death scene. They'd stayed late, just Chloe, him, and the camera crew, late into the night. Simon still felt- and looked, Chloe admitted to herself- disgusting, but he was decent enough for work. She hoped he wasn't contagious...

When they got there, only Derek sat outside, face in his hands. Chloe checked the clock; 7:34 a.m. Derek was early.

She walked up and smiled, boyfriend and his sister in tow.

"Good morning, Derek." He grunted in response, although Chloe had officially gotten used to it. She unlocked the door and led all three of them in.

"No. You're doing it wrong," Simon's voice called out it exasperation for the millionth time today, looking straight at a glowering Derek. Chloe had thought it had been fine, and really did not want to watch Liz and Derek kiss even once more.

"It's fine," Chloe replied, gripping her hair.

"It's not passionate enough. Derek, close your eyes when you kiss. Let her kiss you, gently, then deepen it, and knit your brows together and groan. Look confused, but pleasant. Put your hand in hers-" Simon directed as Derek glared incredulously.

"Simon, just show him," Chloe said.

"Well, Liz could use some work, too," Tori decided. "Simon, kiss Liz like Mikey, and Chloe, kiss Derek like Leslie."

"I don't want Chloe kissing someone else. You kiss Derek." Simon said, and Tori promptly glared at him.

"If you're kissing Liz, it'll help with Chloe's insecure jealousy." Chloe's head whipped towards Tori.

"I don't have insecure jealousy." Tori raised a brow.

"Just do it." Chloe set her jaw and walked up to Derek, before turning to Simon and putting her hands on her hips.

"Get up here, Simon. Act like an adult." Simon looked at her, surprised as offended. Their eyes met, and Chloe rued what she had said- they would be arguing tonight. Simon walked up.

"We'll go first," Simon said unhappily. Liz looked up at him and smiled, then dropped into character.

"Mikey... I'm here to save you. I need you-"

"Leslie- please. Go save Thea... I'm begging you." Simon said, barely feigning to be in character. Liz's performance came strongly still-

"What? No. I need you. You're my every-"

"Please..."

Liz's face scrunched up in pain, and a tear dropped, realization dawning in her eyes-

Realization that Mikey would drop off the cliff before letting her choose him over Thea.

"Mikey..." She whispered in the softest manner, her hand smoothing over his cheek.

"Hurry," Simon croaked. Liz-Leslie-leaned up and gave him their first kiss- Mikey and Leslie's, Simon and Liz's- soft and ever so gentle. Simon deepened it, mouth frantic, brows coming forward, mouth opening to enclose Liz's. His hand travelled to hold her face, wiping her fast-falling tears-

And that was when Mikey would lose his grip and fall to his death.

The scene had only half melted her heart. She would wait to melt after Liz and Derek, the actors, did it.

Chloe looked at Derek, already in character. Chloe let herself lose herself and become Leslie. She felt her far become soft, brows slightly up only in the middle, a hopeful, small smile on her lips. He looked down at her, broken and pained.

"Mikey. I'm here to save you, and I need-"

"I-I... Leslie, please, go save Thea. I... I'm begging you..." Derek's jaw tightened, setting his own fate. His green eyes were dark. Chloe knitted her brows in confusion.

"What? No, I need you. You're my every-"

"Please." Derek's face was set darkly, and she formed realization in her widening eyes.

"Mikey..." She put a hand on his chest. It hadn't been in the script, neither had Liz's face touch, but it felt right.

"Hurry," Derek begged shortly. Chloe felt her head tilt, brow twitching. She leaned forward, pausing for a millisecond, then kissed softly, pouring feeling into it-

And, she realized with her eyes closed as Derek deepened the kiss, the feeling was real, and for Derek, not Simon.

His hand touched her face... And then, he stood up. Chloe recollected herself and turned.

The look on Simon's face was almost despondent. Liz was crying, smiling, and Tori had a weird look on her face, a bit of an awkward smile. Brady was playing table football with a ripped piece of folded paper, flicking it through Liz and Tori's coffees.

"Oh, my god! It was beautiful." Liz clapped. Chloe awkwardly looked away.

"You're a good actor." Tori said to Chloe. Simon seemed to snap out of his phase. He smiled.

Chloe grinned cheekily at him. "Thanks."

Simon suggested, on their way out of the studio that evening, they go out, just them, on an ice cream date.

"I can take Tori," Liz offered, walking with them. Brady trailed lazily behind them, whereas Derek was already in his crappy truck. Chloe still liked it, though- a black, dirty Ford F-250. She looked at Simon.

"Alright," she agreed brightly.

It was sunset by the time they got their ice cream. They sat on a bench outside, Chloe with a large swirl, Simon with a small brownie fudge blizzard-knockoff.

They laughed and goofed and giggled, like how it used to be before Chloe got all big with her movies, before Simon had lost his mom. It was so nice. But still...

For Chloe, the spark was gone. It felt like she were hanging with a friend. It unsettled her stomach.

When they finished, they walked along a deserted road beside the forest. Chloe felt all the dead animals, her heart heavy. Simon stopped them, then, and stood in front of her.

His face lowered toward hers, and she knew what was coming... But when his lips touched hers, for the first time in a long time, she still jumped.

"S-sorry, I—I—"

"Shh," he murmured. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he tilted her face to his. This time, Chloe didn't jump, didn't flinch, didn't gasp. For some reason, she didn't do anything. Simon kissed her, and she just stood there, unable- or, unwilling, to kiss back.

Finally, the connection caught and she did kiss him, but awkwardly, some part of her had suddenly begun holding back, like all of a sudden kissing was something terribly wrong, a huge mistake.

Simon stopped. For a moment, he hovered there, until Chloe had to look away.

"Wrong guy, huh?" he said, his voice so soft.

"Wh-what?"

He eased back, and his eyes got that despondent gaze from when-

When she had kissed Derek.

"D-Derek? Y-you think—"

She couldn't finish. She wanted to die from this thundering in her ears. She felt sick.

"Derek and I aren't—"

"No, not yet. I know."

"I—I don't—"

Just say it, her subconscious thought. Say, 'I don't like Derek.'

But she didn't. Couldn't.

Simon jammed his hands into his pockets and they stood there in an awful silence.

"It isn't like that." She whispered after the sun had left.

"It is. It always has been, since the subway." He went quiet, then looked over at me. "I'm right, aren't I?"

There was a note of pleading in his voice. 'Tell me I'm wrong, Chloe. Please.' And everything in her wanted to say it. This was Simon. Everything she'd ever dreamed of in a boyfriend, and here he was, hers for the taking.. If only she could say the words. She tried. But all that was managed was another weak.

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, it is."

He started to walk away, back in the direction they had come. Then he stopped and, without turning, he reached into his jacket and held out a black ring box.

"This is for you." Chloe took it, and he continued walking.

Fingers shaking, She opened the small box. It was an engagement ring, a large diamond on top of a silver band. It was intricate and beautiful, small diamonds all around it.

The image in her brain blurred as her eyes filled with painful, burning tears.

"Simon..." Chloe whispered, as the tears leaked out. She fell to her knees and cried there, on the side of the road.

A/N: Copied and pasted from an online version of The Reckoning, edited by me. I don't own the date plot line, only the changes to fit my story.

I have a beta. I will be replacing this story after they edit all the chapters.

Let me just say to the few who read author's notes, their date breaks my heart. I cry every time. I love them both so much... Until next time, little lovelies.


	10. The End

I'm re-starting this story, I don't really like where it's going. If you want to check it out, it'll be on my page shortly.


End file.
